Warriors:Snowclan
by Karli Burns
Summary: This story revolves around a kit named Snowkit. Not gonna spoil anything though. Please review, and excuse any typos.
1. Chapter 1

Moondancer mewed in great pain, as she was giving birth to her kit. After many minutes, a pure white kit with glistening fur layed by her mother, as Moondancer licked her kits fur. "What shall be her name?" Asked Moonlight, the aged medicine cat that was also Moonlight's mother. "Snowkit." Moondancer said with a smile. Moondancer pucked up her kit and carried it out of the medicine den, amd layed it on the grass, that was cold, from the winter air, and the night. She looked up to the night sky, and thanked Starclan for letting her have such a beautiful kit. Moonlight came out and also thanked Starclan. "Let's get some rest now, we will announce the new arrivle tomorrow." She said. Moondancer nodded and moved her kit to the nursery. The next day, Moondancer was awoken by a tiny kit on her stomach. She awoke and smiled, looking into her kits crystal blue eyes. She stood up, and grabbed the kit. She walked out of the nursery and to the leader, Redstar. "I had my kit las night." Moondancer said, smiling widely. Redstar nodded. "I will announce it to the clan." She said. Redstar picked up the kit, and jumped on a flat rock they call the announcement rock. She yowled, to signal a meeting. "Every cat in the clan, please meet here." She announced. Soon all cats, even kits met there. Redstar grabbed the kit, and sar it by her feet. "One of our warriors gave birth last night to this kit." She said. "This kit will also become a warrior, since we are low on those righr now." She said, lowering her voice. "Her name shall be Snowkit!" After Redstar said her name and stepped off the rock the clan cheered.


	2. Chapter 2 a snow storm

After Moonlight took all the kits to the nursey, Snowkit, and Hikorykit, a young tom with hikory colord fur and green eyes, played together for the day. As night fell it became freezing cold. It got cloudy, so cloudy the cats couldn't even see the silvercoat, as it grew colder it started to snow, hard. As the sun rose, the cats woke up, and emediatly noticed the snow, the grownups were happy, for it would be easier to catch food. And the kits were thrilled, for they could play. Snowkit woke, as she saw the snow, her eyes grew wide. She was the first to wake on the nursery, besides the queens. She went to her mother, Moondancer, with hope. "Mom, can o go play in the snow?!" She asked with wide eyes. Moondancer nodded. Snowkit raced outside, and hopped around. For the other cats it was hard to see anything about Snowkit, other that her eyes and paw-prints left in the snow. Her fur blended perfectly with the snow, that's where her name came from. Hickorykit asked his mother if he could go play, then he was off. He ran outside and bumped into Snowkit. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you!" He apologized. Snowkit quickly stood up, and turned to him. "Its okay, I'm fine!" She replied with a huge grin. Hickorykit grined back, and playfully tackled her. Snowkit wasn't expecting that, but she reacted well, she rolled over, pulling him with her, and rolled over top of him, after that she jumped on top of him, and pinned him to the ground. Moonlight came out of the warroir den, not far away, and smiled. "You will be a good warrior." She said to Snowkit with a smile. "You are 2 days younger than him, yet you used your wit to pin him." She added. Snowkit jumped off of Hickorykit, and respectively nodded. Moonlight looked to Hickorykit, and narrowed her eyes. "Stand up." She ordered him. He scrambled to his feet, and nodded. "Yes ma'am?" He asked. "Try harder next time." She said, only half, kidding. After that was said and done, she went back to the den, and the kits played for the rest of the day, only stopping to eat. As night fell, the kits quickly scrambled to the nursery. It was an unusually clear night ant the cats could see all the stars and the whloe silvercoat.


	3. Chapter 3 A Scary Night

Snowkit was in a feild, an unfamiliar field, playing in the snow. A huge black cat approached, and pinned her to the ground, no matter how hard she struggled, Snowkit could not escape. The black cat unshethed his claws, and they dug into her back. Snowkit woke with a fright. "It was only a dream." She said quietly, with a sigh of relief. Her heart was racing, and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She sighes with relief, and dozed off. As morning came, Snowkit woke with haste, and ran off, to her mother and grandmother. They greeted her by shareimg tounges, and talkimg among themselves. She told them about her dream, and the cats were surprised, more so than they should have. "What's wrong?" Snowkit asked, confused, as it was just a bad dream. "That was not just a dream." Moondancer said. "It was a dream sent from starclan." She added. "Why would Starclan send me a dream?" Snowkit asked. "I'm not entirely sure...but-" Moondancer was cut off, by an aged warrior coming into the den. Moondancer and Moonlight nodded respectively, as did Snowkit. The cat didn't speak a word, as if he was mute. He nodded back to the adults and turned his attention to Snowkit, his face blank, showing no expression. "You must be the new kit." His voice was oddly deep. Snowkit nodded, "Y-yes sir..." She said, slightly frightened by the unfamiliar face. The cats face grew, from a blank expression, to a smile. "I've heard a lot about you." He said. "Really?!" Snowkit asked, with wide eyes, and a smile. The cat nodded. "You used your wit to defeat a kit older than you, even though it was just for play. I am Ravenclaw." He said.


	4. Chapter 4 An Apprentice

Its been 4 moons since Snowkits birth, and she will become an apprentice. Redstar jumped onto anoumcement rock, and yowled, to signal a meeting, soon, tons of cats were gathered around. All 4 month old kits were in front, they knew what this meeting was about. "I will anounce the 4 month ol kits mentors now!" Redstar announced. "Leafkit, step forward, youe mentor will br, Dradonscale." Redstar said, to one of the kits. "You will be now known as Leafpaw!" She announced happily. "Hickorkit, please step up." Redstar said. "Your mentor will be, Moondancer!" Moondancer touched noses with him, and her nodded respectively. "You will be now known as Hickorypaw!" Ahe added. "Flowerkit, your mentor will be, Treeleaf, and you will be known as Flowerpaw." Redstar said, to another kit. "Snowkit step up. Your mentor will be...me, I will be your mentor." Redstarl said, rather awkwardly. Snowkit stepped forwars, and touched nosed with redstar. "You will now be known as, Snowpaw!" Redstar added. Moondancer -Snowpaws mother- Redstar, and the other kits rejoiced, as Snowpaw went back to her seat. "Soon enough you will train with your methods to learn to be warriors...meeting over!" Redstar announced, then left. Snowpaw went to the other kits, as happy as can be. "Hey Hickoryki-I mean paw, when did my mom say she'll train with you?" She asked. "Tonighy, I'm going on a night patrol." Hickorypaw said, proudly. "Well, I'm going on a patrol soon." Snowpaw said. Hickorypaw laughed, the jumped on top of her, and started to wrestle, Snowpaw, of course, wrestled back. Snowpaw pinned him to the geound, and Hickorypaw couldn't get out from underneath her. "I win!" Snowpaw bragged as sge jumped off of him. Hickorypaw jumped up. "Fine..." Snowpaw started dooing a victory dance. Hickorypaw took her distraction to pin her. Snowpaw struggled, but couldn't get out. "aw you win..." she said. Redstar, Moondancer, Dragonscale, and Silvershadow walked up. "Snowkit, time for the patrol." Redstar mentioned. "Alrighty, bye Hickorpaw!" She said, as she wiggled out fron under him.


	5. Chapter 5 A Border Patrol

Redstar, Moondancer, Dragonscale, Silvershadow, and Snowpaw walked around the border, checking for anything wrong. Wait!" Redstar ordered. "Riverclan warriors..." Restar quickly spun to meet the rest of the cats with her. "We can't take them, there's too many." She said, despair in her voice. "What shall we do?" Moondancer asked. "Snowpaw, gather more warriors, at least 4 of them!"Restar demanded. Snowpaw ran off, to go gather more cats. Snowpaw came back soon, with Treeleaf, Littlefang, Rocklight, and Wolfclaw. "Here Redstar, they were the closet." Snowpaw said between breaths. Redstar sniffed the air. "Get more, quick!" Redstar demanded. Snowpaw ran away. Snowpaw came back with 4 more warriors. "That'll be enough." Redstar said. "Snowpaw, go. I don't want any kits to get hurt." She added. Snowpaw hesitated to leave-she wanted to fight. "GO!" Redstar ordered. Snoqpaw ran off in the direction of camp. As Snowpaw approached camp, she saw no one there. She cautiously stepped into camp-but instead of being greeted by friends, she was greeted with an unfriendly hiss. Snowpaw jumped, and sniffed the air. "Riverclan apprentice...I could take it." Snowpaw instructed herself. As the Riverclan apprentice came out, Snowpaw got scared. "W-where is everyone?!" Snowpaw asked. "My mentor scared them off." The apprentice replied coldly. The warriors returned to camp. "Wgere is everybody, and who is the pipsqeak?!" Redstar asked. "I'm no pipsqeak! I am Leafpaw, apprentice of Lightstar!" The apprentice said proudly. Redstar gasped. "Lightstar?! Oh no!" Redstar said, scardly. Then a huge, light gray cat came out of a den. "Yes, it it I, Lightstar!" It said. "Lightstar, the second strongest warrior in the 4 corners." Redstar said, half sarcastically. Lightstar chuckled. "Second? Then why did I scare off your clan?" Lightstar said, looking around. "What drives a man to turn against his sister?" Redstar asked. Snowpaw and Leafpaw gasped. "Your related?!" Snowpaw asked shocked. "Yes." Redstar answered plainly, keeping her eyes on her brothe


	6. Chapter 6 A Family Problem

Lightstar and Redstar circled around each other, staring into each others eyes. "Are ther gonna fight?" Snowpaw whispered to Leafpaw. "Possibly." Leafpaw whisperd back plainly. "So, why did you run off my clan?" Redstar asked. "We need the hunting ground." Lightatar answered. "Moondancer, find the clan, and report back." Redstar answered. Before Moondancer ran off Lightatar spoke. "I know where your clan is-their being held in a corner of my territory." Moondancer grabbed the warriors that were in the woods with them, and they ran off towards Riverclan. Redstar pounced on Lightstar, and they staeted to fight. Redstar pinned her, but Lightstar pushed her off. Hickorypaw fell from a tree, and right on top of Lightstar. Lightstar rolled over, trying to get the kit off, then Redstar .pinned Lightstar down. Hickorypaw crawled out from underneath them, and sat by Snowpaw. "Glad I could help!" He said, weezing for air. Leafpaw laughed, and looked to his leader, and mentor. Then, an unseen animal took up Snowpaw, and carried her away. When the animal finally let go, Snowpaw was in a strange, unfamiliar field. She looked around, nothing in sight. Then, out of nowhere, a black cat came. The cat pinned her to the ground. No matter how hard she struggled, she couldn't get free. The black cat un sheathed its claws and they dug into Snowpaw back, turning her back from snow white, to blood red. Snowpaw let her body go limp, as if she's surrendering. The black cat relaxed her claws. Then Snowpaw leaped up, sending tge cat flying. Snowpaw ran up, jumped on its belly, and dug her claws in. "Who are you, where are we, and why?!" Snowpaw asked. "Get...off of...me and ill..tell you!" The black car said, finding it hard to breath with the kit on her. Snowpaw jumped off and stared at the cat. "But I'm watching you..." She added. The black cat jumped up, coughed and began. "I'm Ravenwing. We are in the sky. And because we need you." The black cat replied. What did he mean, and why? Snowpaw thought.


End file.
